The quest for increased efficiency of electrical power generation via photovoltaic cells has spawned cells having multiple junctions. For example, tandem junction cells have been developed, wherein two p-n junctions produce electrical current in series from the energy of incident photons. While tandem cells provide an improvement over single junction devices, tandem designs suffer from many of the same limitations as their single junction predecessors. In particular, known tandem junction cells are subject to thermalization losses, as they, like the single junction devices, are not capable of capturing and harnessing the higher energy photons. Furthermore, connection of two p-n junctions in series is subject to poor efficiency when the current output from the two junctions does not match properly. Indeed, the desirable condition is to have the two currents equal in magnitude, since when one is larger than the other, the total current is limited by the smaller of the two. By improving the absorption sequence of the two junctions and the “matching current” conditions, there is clearly an opportunity to improve the performance of tandem photovoltaic cells by taking advantage of the multijunction structure over the single junction design.